


Jenny and her Ghosts

by SilverDust09



Series: Fate series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Happy future for House Targaryen, Dragon Eggs, Fuck D and D and their nihilistic bullshit, House Targaryen rules!, Jon Snow is Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, R Plus L Equals J, Sibling Bonding, Summerhall, the dragon has three heads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust09/pseuds/SilverDust09
Summary: Princess Rhaenys and her younger siblings make a curious discovery.





	Jenny and her Ghosts

**Rhaenys**

 

Rhaenys watched the clouds with growing worry. She knew these lands around the ruins Summerhall enough to know that a storm was coming.

It made her wish that Ser Barristan hadn’t forced them to move unto the ruins of Summerhall.

Rheanys, who was not as good as a campaigner, had trusted in Ser Barristan’s experience, but now as she saw the dark clouds she wished they had stayed at new Summerhall, half a day’s right from here.

Rheanys sighed deeply and brushed her fingers over the silver strings of her harp, bringing forth a soothing sound. Playing the harp never failed to console her and the walls of old Summerhall were still thick enough to provide them with enough protection against rain and thunder.

Her father had slept here a good hundred times in his youth or so he had claimed.

Rhaenys had always frowned about that, but now she understood why. There was something both beautiful and ugly about these blackened ruins, though Rheanys never failed to shudder when she thought about what had happened here.

Aegon the Unlikely had tried to hatch dragons and had nearly wiped out his entire family. Some, especially the maesters, had even claimed that he had fallen mad like Rheanys’ grandfather.

“Rhae!” her brother’s squeaking voice filled her ears. “There you are!”

Rhaenys didn’t have to look around to know what it was her second-oldest brother Aeron or Egg as he was commonly known at court. He was a year younger than her his brother Jaehaerys’, her father’s oldest living son and heir. Her mother had borne her father another son named Aegon, but he had perished barely a day after her his birth. Like Egg, her late brother been born with silver hair and purple eyes and sometimes she liked to pretend that Egg was the brother she had lost.

It wasn’t like she loved her other siblings, but Egg had always been the closest to hear heart.

“I am awake,” she confirmed and waved her hand at him. He was garbed in his sleeping gown and a cloak thrown over his shoulders. His silver hair was in disarray and purple eyes were full of fear as he stumbled towards her. “Shouldn’t you be in bed, little brother? What will Ser Barristan think if you run away from camp like that?”

“You were gone,” he replied, as if that explained everything. “I thought you went with Jaehaerys and Aunt Daenerys. They are probably hiding…I saw a ghost.”

Rhaenys couldn’t help but to smile. Her little brother had been blessed with too much fantasy. Yet she didn’t want to insult him and decided to play along.

“A ghost?” she asked and put her harp away. “Where?”

“Near the large tree,” he explained fearfully and came to stand in front of her. “It was a pretty woman. She had long brown hair like Mama and she had pretty flowers in her hair. She was singing to me and promised to show me something…I ran away.”

“Doesn’t sound like a very frightening ghost,” Rhaenys replied and smoothed his silver hair. She was too old to indulge in such child fantasies, but she felt the need to comfort her little brother and she had learned as a young child that the best way to overcome one’s fears was to confront the source of it. “Will you show me where you saw her? I would like to speak to her too.”

He gave her an unsure look, but eventually nodded his head.

“Come,” he said and clung to her arm. “Come.”

Rhaenys laughed, before following after her little brother.

The old Summerhall was larger than the new Summerhall, but the collapsed walls and large sockets that had once been windows made it easy to find one’s way through the moon-lit ruins.

It was a beautiful sight to behold and made her forget her fears.

Eventually, they reached a large room that must have once served as the great hall. Collapsed pillars and broken glass littered the ground, but the most impressive sight was the large oak tree growing in the midst of this cursed place. The tree was well-known to her and her siblings. It didn’t surprise her that Egg had found the way so easily.

“There!” her little brother said and pointed at said tree. “There I saw the ghost!”

“Well, now she is gone,” Rhaenys added and patted his head. “I think we should return…,” she continued, but her words died on her lips when a shrieking sound filled her ears. It came from behind the collapsed wall, that was overgrown with thick

“See!” Egg exclaimed and buried his head in her skirt as the shrieking sound changed into a whooping sound. “The ghost came back! She is angry that I ran away!”

Rhaenys had been momentarily stunned, but it didn’t take long before her reason returned to her.

Whatever caused the whooping sound, it certainly wasn’t an animal.

It sounded very human and she had a good idea who was playing them for a fool.

“Nonsense,” she told Egg and pulled him towards the collapsed wall. “That’s no ghost. Let me show you.”

“Please!” Egg pleaded as the whooping sound intensified. “She is going to curse us!”

“She can try,” Rhaenys replied and freed herself from her brother’s grip. Then, she pulled up her skirt and climbed over the wall, foliage and greenery blocking her sight.

She brushed it aside and jumped down, landing on a muddy patch of grass.

She sank deep into the muddy ground, but the rustling sound behind her immediately caught her attention.

Her head snapped around and though she had only gotten a brief glimpse at the two-legged shadows disappearing in the thick foliage.

Smiling, she rushed after them, pushing aside foliage and twigs. She had always been quick on her feet and to uncover this plot she needed to faster than ever.

Faster and faster she ran, sinking deep with every step, but the enemy always in sight.

Suddenly, she heard a loud yelp and the two-legged shadows disappeared momentarily, rolling down a slope they must have overseen while trying to escape from her.

She smiled triumphantly when she heard their groaning voices. She had known the sound of that voice and she had been proven right.

Right below her feet she found her brother Jaehaerys and her Aunt Daenerys, though they were hardly recognizable with the mud covering their faces and the leaves sticking in their hair.

“I hope you are proud of yourselves for frightening a little boy!” she chided them. “Come…it is time to tell Egg the truth.”

A hint of embarrassment showed on her brother’s long face as she pulled himself back to his feet. “What do you mean? What truth?”

Her Aunt didn’t seem ashamed. She grinned like the mischievous little monkey she was. “Aye, what truth are you talking about, Rhae?”

“That you were pretending to be a ghost and giving false promises, dear Aunt.”

Daenerys gave her a confused look.

“I did no such thing. We were just making noises to frighten Egg. He always claims to be so brave.”

Rhaenys didn’t know what to make of this answer. Daenerys was a mischievous little thing, but she hardly ever lied.

“Is that true?” she asked her brother, who stood nearly as tall as her.

“Aye,” he replied and brushed the leaves from his hair. “We didn’t do anything of that sort. Egg must have had a bad dream.”

“Well, we better return or Egg is going to go back to Ser Barristan and tell them that we were all taken by a ghost,” she replied and sighed. “Come along now.”

No protest left their words as they climbed back to the ruins. The wall proved harder, but it was not an impossible task.

Rhaenys climbed first, followed by Jaehaerys, who lifted Daenerys unto the wall.

She expected to find Egg waiting for them, but the contrary was the case. He was grouching beneath the oak tree and digging in the muddy ground.

“Egg,” Rhaenys called out quietly. She didn’t want to frighten him. “What are you doing?”

“Jenny showed me,” Egg told her as if that explained anything, but stopped his digging. He beamed from one ear to the other as he pointed at the hole beneath his feet. “She showed me where to find _them_.”

“Jenny?” Daenerys asked, her large violet eyes lit with curiosity. “Is that the name of the ghost you saw?”

“Aye,” Egg confirmed and grinned, all fear gone from his face. “But she isn’t at all scary. She even apologized and showed me how to find _them_.”

 Again he pointed at the hole.

“Come here and take a look.”

Rhaenys obeyed and so did Jaehaerys and Daenerys, though it was hard to see in the darkness.

Only when Egg lifted something round from the muddy whole was she able to make out what it was.

Her heart nearly stopped when she laid eyes upon the shiny round thing.

“Gods be good!” she heard herself exclaim, her heartbeat drowning out the gaps of her brother and Aunt. “It can’t be!”

The round thing was dark green and flecked with gold.

It was a dragon egg.

“There are more,” Egg added full of excitement and pulled out two more.

One was black and flecked with red dots and the other one was white like marble and covered with blue veins.

“There are three of them,” Her brother Jaehaerys remarked in obvious surprise, but the expression on his face solemn as ever. “Like the sigil of House Targaryen.”

…


End file.
